I'm the boss
by Annasunny12
Summary: Cordelia Bloom had just moved to Gotham city, hoping to start a new life . Things start to go a little differently for her when she encounters Jerome Valeska who takes a sudden interest in her. Transfixed by him , unreluctantly her feelings begin to grow. Will she still feel the same when she sees his true nature?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, so this is my first attempt at this!**_

 _ **I hope that you enjoy the first chapter, and please let me know of any opinions that you may have! :)**_

 _ **Chapter 1.**_

His darkness didn't scare me as much as it should.  
Though I knew that it should, the guilt nearly killed me at times, the guilt of wanting to be near him, to hear him say my name or the way he cupped my chin with his fingers when he was trying to explain something important to me.

Yet seeing the horror that he had caused, made me want to turn and run, run and never look back at the mess that I have been part of.  
But I couldn't forget that time, that one time sitting outside after the show had been finished.

I was sitting by myself,taking swigs out of a bottle of beer that my boyfriend, well ex boyfriend, had stashed in my bag previously.

We had a huge fight, in the middle of the show, one of our usual bickering arguments that just made me want to end it there and then.  
I had wanted it for so long, I knew I had no true feelings for him anymore, but the feeling of comfort with him had some sort of a bond and meaning  
for me.

So there I was sitting away from where the circus was set up, looking up at the moon,old tears drying on my face.  
Thats when I saw you.

You sat down beside me on the log, rubbing your hands together with a sort of a glee looking up at the sky as I had just been.  
But I was looking at you, your bright red hair illuminated by the pale moon and those blue eyes surrounded by your fair eyelashes, I remember them so clearly in my mind.  
They were of the palest blue, the kind of eyes that would engulf you in a single stare.

You didn't look at me as you spoke for the first time,

"What a pretty sight,isn't it?"

He mused.  
" I myself enjoy the beauty and wonder of the pale night glow"  
His chuckled slightly as he cocked his head towards me.

"What bring you out there,hm?" he asked,finally looking at me.

I didnt know what it was, the way his lips turned up into that coquetish grin or his eyes,that always seemed to be looking right through you,laughing at you.  
Like he knew this big joke that you weren't in on.

I shrugged lost for words, I didn't know what to say to him, that I broke up with my boyfriend, and chose this spot to drown my sorrows with one single beer while  
crying up the moon, it seemed very petty and ridiculous now.

"Not a big talker, are ya?" He asked slightly bumping me with his shoulder.

Before I could form some sort of a reply, he quickly took the beer bottle out of my hand and took a big swig out of it.  
I watched, a little suprised as he drank his head thrown back, and the quick way he wiped his mouth after with the sleeve of his red jacket.  
''ahh'' he exhaled, ''not bad''  
He threw the bottle away from him and I watched it as it bounced and rolled on the grass.  
''I have something better " He slightly raised his eyebrows at me in a devilish way as he took a silver flask from his dinner jacket.  
"Here, try this,I swiped it from one of the clowns, the old drunken fool won't even know its gone missing"

I accepeted it from him, unscrewed it open, it smelled sweet and powerful.  
Fuck it, I thought and took a drink.  
It tasted exactly like that.

I tried to mask my distaste on my face as I passed it back to him, he noticed and laughed slightly nudging me again.  
"Can't take it,can ya?" he laughed again while taking a drink again himself.

I remember that I had really liked his laugh, it made want to giggle along, and finally break out into laughter myself.  
Maybe it had been the alcohol running in my veins, but I didn't care, I laughed it out, as he kept gently patting me on the back saying " there ya go, there ya go, you needed that ,didn't you?''

Once I finally stopped, I dried my tears which had started to stream again, but this time for a different reason.

"Whats your name?" I asked, finally able to speak properly.

"Jerome,Jerome Valeska" he announced as he presented his hand to me,  
"Cordelia Bloom"I said as I shook his cool hand, he had a strong handshake.

"Now that's a name to remember, it rolls off your tongue, Cordelia Bloom", he pronounced my name in a long showman type of way as if introducing me to a large crowd of spectators.  
"Now that's a preformers name",he grinned as he leaned in closer. He smelled slightly like paint and a little musty like a chest full of old clothes.  
But not in a bad way, I kind of liked it,  
" So tell me Miss Bloom, are you a preformer"  
He asked, his eyes boring straight into mine.

I laughed slightly as I quickly looked away in front of me, it made me oddly uncomfortable to be looked at like that.  
"No,definitley not, I'm a journalist" I found myself stumbling over my words quickly, damn he was making me nervous.  
"i just moved to Gotham, a few months ago from Colerado, Im actually doing a small piece on the history of the city and how it came to be"

"So what do you make of this glorious city" He gestured with his arms in a mocking type of way as if gathering it all in, " does it feel like home?"  
He grinned, teeth gleaming white against his almost red lips.  
He took another drink from his stolen flask passing it to me, I followed his example this time handling it a bit better.

I laughed slightly at his words, " No, not exactly, this city is so dark and well...something is just not quite right about it in some way.." I trailed off unable to find the right words to describe what I meant by that.  
"Oh?" He asked as he jumped up standing in front of me his hands clasped behind him, ''what do you mean by...not quite right?" he would have looked serious, if there didnt seem to be little smile lingering on his lips.  
" I don't know how to explain it" I said, "There is something cold and dark here, like something big is about to happen, like the calm before a storm"  
He brought his hands together in a sudden and loud clap,"Yes!" He exclaimed grinning at me widely. " A storm indeed, and such a storm it will be that the citizens of Gotham won't now what hit them! A writer indeed!" He said praisingly to me.  
Damn, this boy was either very drunk or on something.  
"What do you mean?" I asked him, trying to see where he was going with that.  
"Oh nothing",he waved his hand as if what he had just said didn't matter at all and sat down again beside me.  
"This town could use a little fun, don't ya think?" He looked at me expectantly , as if waiting for me to agree with him.

"What kind of fun do you mean?" I asked sightly confused.  
He laughed soflty as he turned his face closer to mine, " Whatever you want precious" I could smell his breath, it was sickly sweet like the alcohol and I found it slighty intoxicating.

There was something dangerous about this boy, but a little exciting too. Like something that you know is risky but you really want to do it anyway, because you know that you would also really enjoy it.  
"Whatever I want?" I repeated, the alcohol slowly clouding my mind.  
His softly traced his index finger down the lenght of my cheek.  
"What do you want?" He asked, "Hm?" he cupped my chin with his finger and thumb,gazing into my eyes.  
I couldn't form a decent sentence "I..I..don't.." his hand had moved to my neck and was soflty trailing his fingers across the skin, leaning in even closer,closing any space between us.  
"You can tell me" He whispered this time.  
I knew what I wanted, I never wanted anything as badly in my whole life as I wanted this boy to press his lips against mine, to press himself tight against me, to breathe him in and explore his face with my hands.  
I could feel pleasant sensations slowly warming me up from the inside, God it felt so good.  
Then suddenly whatever the hell was happening between us was rudely interrupted by a woman shouting from a distance " Jerome, Jerome where the hell are you?"  
He pulled back suddenly his face completley changed, he looked ready to murder someone.  
He quickly jumped up his hands angrily running through his hair "God damn it" He swore looking towards where the travellers trailers were parked,there seemed to be a small party gathering up there, with faint sounds of music and laughter.  
I had stood up aswell, hugging myself, I didn't realise how cold it had gotten.  
"Is everything okay?" I asked slightly alarmed at the intense anger on his face.  
" I have got to go pecious,there is something that needs to be done" He spat out looking towards the crowd of poeple.  
He suddenly looked at me, the grin back on his face.  
"You will come back tomorrow won't ya? same time,same place?"  
He asked,his head cocked to one side, waiting for my answer.  
I don't think I could have refused even if I wanted to, but I didn't want to.  
"Yeah, I will be here" I smiled slightky, unsure of what to do next.  
"Wonderful" He grinned at me as he quickly turned and ran towards the crowd.

 _ **Hope it wasn't too terrible...either way, I hoped you enjoyed it enough to read the next Chapter which I will be working on soon :)...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Hey guys, so I firstly wanted to say a huge thank you for the feedback and reviews, really appreciated!**_

 _ **Also, concerning the question about Jerome's age.**_

 _ **I'm not really following the episode rules, so yes, in my story Jerome is 21.**_

 _ **Even if it doesn't follow the series closely, I felt that I needed a more mature character to work with, for this particular idea. I**_

 _ **Hope that doesn't confuse any readers.**_

 _ **Thanks again for reading. :)**_

The very next evening I was back,like he had asked.  
He and I both knew that I was going to return

.  
Even now as I stood there, at the very entrance of the circus, which was filled with the loud music and the colourful lights, mixed with the excited screams coming from the children and laughter from their parents, I felt a sense of unease. I Couldn't explain it, I thought maybe to turn back and head home, but I also really wanted to stay, hell, I really wanted to see him.

A couple hours ago at home, I had been racking my brain as to what will happen when we meet.  
I tried to make sense of the night before and couldn't. One minute we had been talking and the next...

I had glanced in the mirror about ten times before finally leaving my home.  
I didn't know whether to make an effort or not, what kind of meeting was this anyway?

So I settled for a simple white knee length summer dress, nothing fancy,but still flattering, bringing out the golden olive tone of my skin.  
I left my caramel brown hair long and untouched. No makeup either, but at the last minute before finally leaving I threw on a small bit of mascara, bringing out my green eyes, remembering a how my mother used to say, no woman should leave the house without mascara on!  
I guess that's the only advice I ever got from her in the end.

I walked to the circus this time, about an hour walk. I enjoyed it, the warm quiet evening slightly calming my nerves.

Last time Joey had driven. I remember that car ride clearly, all windows fully open , the cool night air blowing the hair around my face, him smoking a cigarette, one hand on the wheel nodding along to some rap music, occasionally placing his hand on my knee asking me if I was alright.  
I had been silent the whole way there, watching the bright headlights of other cars passing us by.  
We both knew that things weren't alright, well I did anyway. He pretended that there was nothing wrong, the way he always had.

So here I am at the entrance still contemplating whether to turn back or not.  
When I see him.  
A little distance away in front of me, talking to a crowd of performers, One of the acrobats dressed in gold had his hand on his shoulder as if comforting him.

I walked slowly towards him trying to figure out what to say to him.  
That's when he turns around and sees me.  
I quickly stop and notice that his eyes are full of tears and he looked as if he had been crying.

"Jerome,what happened?" I asked suprised.

He wipes his hand across his eyes, his pale face distraught and walks over to me his hands burried deep into the pockets of his green jumper.  
He took a deep breath before speaking, eyes on the ground.

"My mother's body was found that last night, she had been murdered" His voice broke out in a sob at the last word.

I couldn't speak, I didn't know what to say,except to throw my hands around him,hugging him close.  
While also trying to make sense of what he had just said. He also wrapped his arms gently around me, burying his face in my neck, his breath mixed with tears felt hot on my skin.

"I'm so sorry" I finally managed to say "I'm so sorry" I repeated again in a whisper.  
Holding his body close as if to absorb some of the pain he was feeling, I swore I could feel his heart thumping against my chest.  
It was all I could do.  
After a minute or so his lips were on my ear and he whispered, with his voice tickling " Do you think they bought it?" he asked very softly.

"What?" I gently pulled away from him not understanding what he had just said.  
He placed his hand on my elbow as if to steer me away and said to the few people that were standing around uneasily as if unsure whether to go or not.  
"Me and my friend are going to go for a walk, to talk'' He spoke to them, and didn't wait for anyone to speak as he pulled me away with him.

"Jerome are you okay? " I asked confused,when he didn't answer I asked again "Where are we going?"  
We had walked a good distance away from the circus now, and approached a dark trailer, it looked like it was uninhabited.  
We walked around the trailer so now the circus was now out of sight when he finally let go of me.  
Before I could even say anything again he started to laugh.

I couldn't believe me eyes, this boy who had just been telling me that his mother had been killed, was now in front of me laughing as if I had told him the best joke of his life.  
Maybe that was a nervous reaction, like a way of handling a stressful situation.  
So I tried again,

" Jerome, can I do anything?" I asked.

He had walked a little distance away from me, his back turned against me , hands on his knees laughing to himself, long and hard.

He stopped when I spoke, and looked back at me, looking nothing like the distraught boy I had seen not too long ago.  
This made me feel uneasy, there was a look in his face that sent a cold shiver running down my back.

He walked back to me again, and suddenly grabbed me a little forcefully by the shoulders, bringing his face close to mine.  
He shocked me with his roughness and I had placed my hands on his arms trying to push him away, he didn't even budge a little.  
If I was frightened now by this, then what he said next made me freeze.

"That bitch deserved the end she got, in fact I think I went too easy on her" He said all that with a smile on his face.  
"What.." I could barely form a sentence "what do you mean..."  
I searched his eyes, to understand what he was saying to me.

I could see that he was enjoying this.  
He leaned his face in even closer his lips almost touching mine " I should have made her suffer" He whispered, and before I could react, he forcefully brought his lips onto mine.

He quickly grabbed the back of my head so I couldn't move and roughly pushed me so I was pressed tight against the trailer.  
His lips were soft and warm against mine, his breath was sweet. Pulling me into his kiss, I could feel my body soften a little as his tongue began to trace my top lip...

Then the realisation of the situation sank in...

NO! I screamed in my head as I dug my nails into his shoulders and pushed him as hard as I could, it made him budge a little and I used that to my advantage, ducking under his arm and pulling myself free from his grasp.  
I quickly ran a short distance away and stopped to see if I was being followed.  
He hadn't moved, casually leaning against the trailer ,looking into the distance as if nothing had happened as if he was simply out getting a breath of fresh air.

" Why did you kill your own mother?" I asked breathless, my voice failing me as I could feel the tears creeping up.  
I didn't want to hear an explanation, and I didn't know why I had even stopped to ask .

He completely ignored my question and instead said,

You can run away all you want precious...,I'm guessing that they are going to come and take me away pretty soon,..."

He paused to look at me, I couldn't see his face clearly in the dark, but I could imagine it.

"Either way, you can expect to see me very soon" and he finished that sentence with a chuckle as he pushed himself away from the trailer and walked away in the opposite direction.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I know it's a little messy!**

 **Let me know what you make of it. :)**


End file.
